deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zilla
Zilla is a kaiju that first appeared in TriStar Pictures' 1998 movie, Godzilla. He was originally created as a reimagination of Godzilla, but was later rebranded as a completely separate kaiju. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Diablo vs. Zilla (Completed) * Goku (Evolution) vs. Zilla * Zilla vs Gorosaurus * Godzilla vs. Zilla * Shin Godzilla vs. Zilla * Cloverfield vs. Zilla * King Kong vs. Zilla Battles Royale *Tenacious Titans Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Devil Dinosaur * Oondasta (WoW) History From the Godzilla Wiki A giant reptilian monster swam from the islands across the Pacific, attacking the cannery ship Kobayashi Maru, and then stomped across Panama. From there it traveled up the American Eastern Seaboard, where it sank several American fishing boats. Later on, the creature arrived in New York City, wandering through the city and causing major damage. Eventually, it was lured into Flatiron Square with 20,000 pounds of fish. After escaping a military attack, the monster stomped through New York, necessitating the evacuation of the entire city. The monster was later labeled "Godzilla," after the lone survivor of the monster's attack on the Kobayashi Maru identified it as "Gojira." The military battled Godzilla extensively, and seemingly killed it in the East River with torpedoes. However, it had laid 228 eggs in and under Madison Square Garden (an arena in Midtown Manhattan), which hatched and filled the Garden with hundreds of Baby Godzillas. The military bombed the Garden, slaying the infant 'Zillas. However, Godzilla then revealed itself to have survived, bursting up from underneath the street, and, after seeing its dead offspring, chased the heroes through New York across the Brooklyn Bridge, where it became entangled in the suspension cables. It was then killed by F-18 Hornets. One unhatched offspring (Zilla Junior) survived the destruction of Madison Square Garden. When it hatched, it imprinted upon Dr. Niko Tatopoulos shortly after the doctor discovered the egg. From there, the new Godzilla accompanied Tatopoulos and his team, H.E.A.T., on their missions against various monsters mutated by nuclear experiments in Godzilla: The Series. Death Battle Info Background * Species: Marine Iguana * Mutated by nukes * Height: 90 meters * Weight: 20,000 tons Powers and Abilities * Incredibly strong bite * Regeneration to a degree * Sharp claws * Can run at 480 kilometers per hour * Adept swimmer * Extraordinary jumper * Can reproduce asexually * Green Fire Breath * Faking Death * Fast Digger * Very Sneaky Feats * Put up a fight against Godzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth ** Claws sharp enough to pierce Godzilla's thick hide * Can Tear Through Buildings and Rock with Ease * Resists numerous poison spikes that has venom 20xs more powerful than a scorpion * Defeated Cyber-Zilla, his cyborg genetic father * Dodges missiles and torpedos with ease *Befriended the Taco Bell Dog * Catches machines that are smaller than humans * Resists 1700 Megahertz * Atomic Breath is hot enough to turn sand to glass, turn most monsters into ash, and melt steel * Tanked Torpedos * Creates shockwaves that flip cars and buses upside down with his footsteps * With neck muscles alone sends a monster made of solid iron flying * Fast enough to create whirlpools * Dodged Godzilla's atomic breath with ease * Killed Trilipod Godzilla and Titanosaurus * One of the few Kaiju to not be abducted by the trilopods, which had abducted stronger Kaiju like Battra with ease * Threw 5 million tonnes of debris off of himself like it was nothing * Withstood a volcano eruption that destroyed an island * Created a massive warm front when his atomic breath clashed with an ice beam Weaknesses * Was killed by the military (In his weakest version) * Was killed by Godzilla in 16 seconds in Godzilla Final Wars * Is considered a coward compared to other Kaiju, as he runs away from the military rather than fight * More of a fragile speedster * Always requires help from allies should he be unable to overcome his opponent * Weak against electricity * Susceptible to mind control * Susceptible to poisons and other toxins Gallery zillawesome.jpg 635437822455519964.png 635437825079467573.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Mutants Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Underdogs Category:US Combatants